Arcs
by MaggyMore
Summary: Fraternal twins Freya and Lestel have lost their memories! And now they're the prince and princess? How could that be? (RF4 Oc story. Accepting Oc's. OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

**Before the fill out I DO have some rules for you guys.**

***ahem***

**1. NO COMPLAINING ABOUT CRUSHES. AKA, you may or may not get who you want. I'm sorry but it will be first come first served policy. So do not get upset if your crush is not who you get. Also, do not complain that your crush does not instantly fall in love with your character. For me, love is something that needs to be tended, nurtured, time to grow. (These rules do not apply to special bachelors/bachelorettes usually) So no rushing! In time your oc will get the girl/guy. THOUGH if your Oc and crush do happen to have a past they can definitely start off as friends and such!**

**2. NO MARY SUES! For race try to stay in Rune Factory/Harvest Moon type races. Mermaids, dwarves, humans, vampie-esk-like-things, witches, elves, half-monsters, guardians(different than half monsters!), univirs, and earthmates all are accepted! You MAY use another race however, just be fair. You cannot be stronger than a native dragon…..Nor a native dragon. Or a god/goddess. (This shouldn't be a problem I hope….)**

**3. Be nice to one another. I wish to hear nothing of harassment or any other form of bullying. I will kick you if I hear of anything! I WILL!**

**4. If your Oc/ any character is seen as OOC, let me know! Bullying is one thing, criticism another. I don't mind help and I do make mistakes. I'm human, so just correct me in a kindly way.**

**5. I'll try and update as much as I can, so be patient. If it's been a month since my last update, then you guys can kick me! J**

**6. (not a rule) The point for this is to have fun over something we all love, Rune Factory! So please enjoy yourself.**

**All OCXOC couples will be accepted, and if you follow these rules yours will be as well!**

**For the start I allow 2 OcXcannon. One bachelor and bachelorette per person. Unless I open it to more. Special bachelors and bachelorettes have other rules on the bottom.**

Name-(Self-explanatory.)

Nickname- (Optional.)

Gender- (Gonna need this.)

Age- (Assume most characters are in their later teens/early twenties. Even if they look like 15 XD!)

Birthday- (Need this too.)

Race- (Refer to rule 2.)

Appearance- (Try and be descriptive~)

Attire- (Gotta have clothes!)

Swimsuit- (Even if you don't swim, should have one. (Like Forte))

Pajamas- (Need this too)

Personality- (Descriptive is key my friends!)

Family- (You can be related to pre-existing characters!)

Pets- (Not too many please. Have at least 2 for buddy battles)

History- (Be fair with the past.)

Hobbies- (Gotta have hobbies!)

Item Preferences- (You want to get good items for your Birthday, right?)

Habits- (Optional.)

Abilities- ( Extra, optional.)

Occupation- (You don't have to have one, but explain how the character has SOME sort of in come. Even if it's just beat up monsters and sell the stuff.)

Unlocked- (Already there or come in later?)

Strengths- (Everyone has them!)

Weaknesses- (And these….)

Fears- (At least one.)

Crush- (Long awaited question!)

Friends- (Gotta have friends!)

Rivals- (At least one. Crush can be rival.)

Event- (Don't have to do now, but any specific events you want between characters?)

Extra- (Anything else?)

Bachelors available- Vishnal • Dylas • Arthur • Kiel • Doug • Leon and Lestel

Bachelorettes available- Margaret • Dolce • Amber • Xiao Pai • Forte • Clorica and Freya

(The two were renamed. I have my reasons... Ok so Frey because Game of Thrones, and Lestel just sounds better to me... don't shoot me.)

Special Bachelors- Volkanon, Bado, Porcoline, and Barrett.

Special Bachelorettes- Raven, Illuminata, Lin Fa, and Ventuswill.

**Now with the special bachelor-ettes, these are unavailable characters in the game. BUT, since I'm nice I'm making them available to you (though some are jokes….) There are some extra rules per character. All ages are human ages. So let's say your Oc is an elf, they can be a lot older.**

**Volkanon- Must be older, about late 30's to early 50's. You can be married, have kids, and maybe really young grandchildren. Up to you. I may possibly allow another male bachelor with him. Maybe not.**

**Bado- Must be older again, late 20's to 40's. Can have kids, be married, dating, and or planning to have kids soon.**

**Porcoline- Ok this is a joke-sort of. So you can have another male bachelor with him. Must be late 20's to 40's. Can have kids, be married, dating, and or planning to have kids.**

**Barrett- Must be ok with being Leonel's and Yuri's mom. You can make up Yuri and have another child if you want. Late 20's to early 30's and I'd prefer married since he has kids. Also must live in Alvarna but comes to Selphia with her husband and such.**

**Raven- Must live in Sharance but visits with wife/girlfried. You can be dating, married, have kids, and or planning. Must be late 20's early 30's.**

**Illuminata- Can be dating, married, have young kids, and or planning. Be late 20's early 30's. Must be willing to be a brotherly/fatherly figure to Amber.**

**Lin Fa- Late 20's early 30's. Can be married, dating, planning to have more kids, etc. You can be Xiao Pai's step dad or real dad. Your choice. (I knoe she has a dad in game, but he's never around. EVER.)**

**Ventuswill- Age is at least late 20's. You'd be dating her human form, this one I leave open to you.**

**WELLLP That's about it. I hope you enjoy. First chapter will go up when most of the slots are filled.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Flying High

High above in the clear blue skies of Norad two figures stood atop the Norad Express. Faces full of euphoric bliss and just hints of fear for the height.

"Yeah baby! We're flying high!" The shoulder length blonde cheered as he leaned over the edge grinning.

"Goodness we are up high," a female with long green hair agreed as she peered over. The two grinned at each other as they leaned back.

"Selphia, known for the towns 'god'. You know sis this mission could get dangerous, you sure you want to join me?"

"Of course bro! Beside who's better at the lance?" The boy blushes shaking his head.

"All right sis. But when it comes to swords…." He sneered while his sister scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well the mission is rather simple. Give a gift to a 'god'. That's it," the sister said as her expression changed to a serious frown. "Still with the Sechs…."

"We'll be fine. As long as we work together the Sechs are never going to harm us." The blonde put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder giving off a bright and hopeful smile.

"Yes you're right," now the sister smile too as they leaned over the edge yet again in delight. Gazing at the clouds below them.

"Pssst sir. Can you hear me?" A suspicious barrel whispered to the one next to it.

"Not so loud," the other hissed.

"Sorry sir. By the way, what are doing here?"

"What kind of idiot are you?! You don't even know why we're here?!" A very loud face palm could be heard from the enraged barrel.

"Well I knew if I asked you would be mad," the other admitted, whimpering. The second barrel sighed as he began to explain.

"We're here to see those people. The DeLibre twins, see them. The blonde who looks like a girl and chick whohas the long green hair."

"Errr sir, it's completely dark in here."

"Look through the hole, dumbass!" Giving out a tiny yelp in fear, the man in the barrel shifted so he could see out of the whole.

"Is that Hatsune Miku?"

"NO DUMBASS! Just shut up and get ready." Both men quickly unsheathed their swords screaming a stunning battle cry.

"W-what?" The twins shrieked in surprise, both their pitches matching in girly unison. The gangster soldier snickered as he inched closer to the stunned twins.

"We'll be tacking over this ship now!" He bellowed swinging his sword rapidly. "If you don't want to get hurt, do what we say!"

"Got it?" The other snoldier scorned as he faced the two twins. "Just give us the thing and we'll be on our way. The gift for the Native Dragon!"

"How do you know about it?" The girl questioned as she reached for her own weapon. Both soldiers snickered in response to the question.

"You'd be surprised what a little research will turn up."

"This gift is very important!" The boy hollered.

"We won't just hand it over," the girl agreed. Both unsheathed their weapons, 2 short broadswords.

"Oh so you wanna fight, huh?" The soldier interrogated with a short chuckle. "Fine let's do this." Both soldiers came slashing wildly, but the twins were well trained. Arcs of steel flashed as the twins ducked and slashed, easily defeating the soldiers.

"I can't believe they found us out," the boy panted as he sheathed his weapon. His sister not far behind him.

"Yeah," the female quickly took out a glowing blue spear as she walked over to her brother back to the edge of the ship. "We need to hurry if people are after this…" Suddenly, one of the soldiers came to and gave a surprise attack on the twins. Bashing both of their heads unconscious.

Everything was black and fuzzy, like a black wooled Wooly.

"Hey wake up!" The faraway screams broke the midnight world of the two disordered twins, both waking in confusion. "Finally."

"So, what are we doing again?" The gangster soldier questioned, much to his upper's demise.

"Just shut and watch," the man sighed as he pointed the edge of his sword towards the twins. "Now then….. It's you tell us where that thing is hidden! Or else!"

"Who are you?" The girl muttered.

"And where are we?" The boy added in, both rubbing their sore noggins.

"HUH!?" The one soldier exclaimed. "Quit playing dumb and tell us where the thing is!" The sword shifted, pricking the boy's neck drawing just one drop of crimson blood.

"What the hell are you talking about? WHAT THING?" Quickly the boy swatted the sword away from his throat.

"Both of you…..dammit!"

"Sir, do you think its amnesia?"

"What!?" There was the possibility. "Are you saying one blow to the head caused THE DeLibre twins to lose their memories?"

"It could be, sir." Thinking over this, the lead soldier pondered the possibility.

"How could they lose their damned memories so easily!?"

"Don't cry over spilled milk, sir," the other soldier tried to propose.

"I KNOW THAT!" He roared. "Just dammit… No. Wait a minute. This is just some dirty rotten ploy!"

"Huh?" The wins gave each other a confused look.

"Oh good point sir," the gangster soldier cheered giddily.

"Take those fools over there and we'll see if a little spot of threatening brings out the truth." The younger soldier saluted as he began dragging the girl and boy towards the edge of the ship, overpowering their struggling.

"Sir, what should I do?" The older soldier howled at the idiot's question. How did this guy get sent on an important mission for the Sech's?

"THRETEN TO KICK THEM OFF!"

"L-like this sir?" And like that the two twins plunged into the ozone, screaming past clouds and blue sky. They thought that this was the end.

Oh so slowly the ground came closer, as did their deaths.

"Dear me…" Far down on earth a green dragon with lovely red plumage sat, pondering. "What should I do?" She muttered. Hearing the screams from above she slowly craned her long neck up, screaming as the brother and sister impacted into the dragon below.

_It had begun_

**AN- I decided to cut this chapter short BECAUSE 1000 WORDS IS PLEANTY AND DMMIT WE DO NOT EVEN KNOW THEIR NAMES! Expect chapter 2 soonish. Hopefully we can introduce SOME Oc's then. Though I want to wait a bit in case we have more takers (Still open~)**

**Open Bachelors- Dylas (I'm surprised, thought he was gonna go first) and Lestel.**

**Bachelorettes- Dolce, Amber, Xiao Pai, Forte, and Clorica.**

**Special Bachelors- Volkanon, Bado, Porcoline, and Barrett.**

**Special Bachelorettes- Illuminata and Lin Fa.**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO APPLIED! YOU GUYS ROCK AND NO MARY/GARY-S(T)UES! –CONFETTI-**

**Seriously thanks to FaithfulWater (JC Accepted and Kiel is yours), Crazy-Pairing-Girl, Yuriechan078, and Mike AZ 2 for all your Ocs!**

**Agh yes! I did not make this clear BUT, Yuri/Yaoi Oc's are accepted. As long as the bachelor/bachelorette is open!**

**See you soon lovelies (maybe, maybe not hoping we get some more taker…ya know….Then again intro chapters will probably take like a lot of chapters so who knows!)**


End file.
